Star Wars Episode 0: Formation of the Arna
by Darth Feerse
Summary: Way back before the times of the Great Hyperspace Wars, there was a religion that went in a path different from both the Jedi and the Sith. It was the Arna, led by an unknown Sith. Worlds are being taken over by the Sith as the Republic struggles to count


STAR WARS 

Episode 0

FORMATION OF THE ARNA

By: Ryan Keane

1st Draft - January 2005

This work is strictly copyrighted to Ryan Keane unless specifically noted otherwise.

THIS WORK IS NOT AFFILIATED WITH OR ENDORSED BY LUCASFILM LTD. THIS IS FAN FICTION AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

-

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

The camera shows a black space full of stars, and the logo and title burst onto screen. This summary follows:

"It has been many years since the Jedi Council was rebuilt after it's destruction from DARTH KIHLL. The Republic is once again on the verge of collapse, any minimal Jedi remain.

"The Sith have overtaken many worlds such as KORRIBAN and BYSS. Other worlds are seceding from the Republic quickly. Master NAYR ENAEK is doing everything he can so the Jedi can be useful.

"A new order has revealed itself, the ARNA. It is led up by an unknown fallen Jedi who was turned down by the Sith and almost killed. This order becomes stronger for every passing day..."

The camera pans down to the orange-red planet of Korriban, a Sith world. It is far away, but you can see it engulfed in turmoil. A big space battle is initiated while simultaneously a massive ground-force battle is taking place. The camera cuts to above the planet where two giant vessels are placed opposite each other, while many smaller fighters are swarming around and firing upon one another. The camera cuts to inside the massive Sith vessel.

-Sith vessel, The Silence.int

VOICE (OS): Do we have communications, general?

GENERAL WENDL: Not yet, milord. We are receiving nothing but blaster fire and lightsaber clashing.

VOICE (OS): I want contact immediately!

WENDL: Yes, milord.

-Sith base, Korriban.int

WENDL (OS On Comm ): Lord Seaph! static Come in, Lord Seaph!

DARTH SEAPH: scratchy noises - it seems to be his voice, caused by the dark side

Seaph is wearing a long white robe with a full white mask. There are no openings, and no skin is showing anywhere. He is quite tall and he carries a double-bladed red lightsaber.

-The Silence.int

WENDL: Milord! We have contact with Lord Seaph!

VOICE (OS): Very good, General Wendl. You may leave.

WENDL: Right away, milord.

The General leaves the comm room.

SITH LORD: How are things going down there, Darth Seaph?

SEAPH (OS On Comm ): scratchy noises

SITH LORD: Good, good. And, the female Jedi?

SEAPH (OS Comm ): scratchy noises

SITH LORD (To self): Hmm...sooner than expected...

SITH LORD: Leave her as she is, I will deal with her when I arrive.

The Sith Lord turns off the comm unit.

SITH LORD: Lieutenant Yu'usk.

LIEUTENANT YU'USK: Yes, Lord Kihll?

DARTH KIHLL: Take me down to Korriban, and make it silent. I do not wish to have Master Enaek know of my presence.

YU'USK: Right away, milord. I'll have you down immediately.

KIHLL: Well, hurry along then, before I quash you into bantha poodoo.

YU'USK: Yes, milord.

-Kihll's transport.ext

Darth Kihll's transport ship is shown extracting from the Sith vessel down to Korriban, giving a small glimpse or the terror that is occuring above the planet.

-Sith base hangar.int

Darth Kihll's ship comes in for a landing while the white-robed Darth Seaph is wating for him. Kihll exits the ship.

KIHLL: Ah, Lord Seaph. How is my apprentice doing?

SEAPH: scratchy noises

KIHLL: No worries about her. Her death will come in due time. Do you wish to execute her or shall I?

SEAPH: scratchy noises - horrified

KIHLL: What do you mean she's gone! She couldn't have just got up and walked out!

SEAPH: scratchy noises - guilty

KIHLL: She fought you? I told you to destroy her lightsaber! How could you disobey me like that!

SEAPH: scratchy noice - disgruntled

KIHLL: I've had enough of your "excuses". You have defied me and my time and yet you wish to live.

SEAPH: scratchy noises

KIHLL: Weakness? I have no weakness! You will answer for all of your excuses!

Kihll ignites his single-hilted black lightsaber, as does Seaph ignite his. They clash at eachother with strong fury. The fight lasts several minutes, getting more powerful and exciting. They are close to the edge of the hanger, which is on the edge of a deadly cliff. Darth Kihll manages to knock Seaph to the ground with a swift kick to the gut. Seaph stands up near the very-edge.

KIHLL: You have fought well, my former apprentice, but you will not survive the power of the dark side!

Kihll unleashes a blast of dark side lightning at Seaph, who gets knocked off the cliff into bliss.

KIHLL: A true Sith would've known that was coming and absorbed it with their lightsaber. You are too weak to be a Sith. Farewell, my former apprentice.

Kihll walks off out of the hanger and nothing more is heard of Seaph.

-Korriban battlefield.ext

On the Korriban battlefield, many dark Jedi and Sith Elite Soldiers are taking on Republic Commandoes and light Jedi. Blaster bolts and lightsaber beams are everywhere. It's utter chaos.

-Republic base, Korriban.int

SERGEANT MAJOR HUMORE: Alright, men. It's time we taught these Sith a lesson. We must show them that the Republic will not fall! We will take back Korriban and drive the Sith from the universe. Who's with me!

REPUBLIC COMMANDOES: cheering and saluting

JEDI MASTER: May the Force be with you all.

HUMORE: Let's go!

The commandoes all run out of the base to the battlefield. Humore stays for a moment.

HUMORE: Do you think we have a chance, Master Enaek?

MASTER NAYR ENEAK: The Force will guide us through this battle, but its end is unknown to me.

HUMORE: Good luck to you and your Jedi, Nayr.

NAYR: May the Force be with you, Sergeant Humore.

Humore leaves through the gates. Nayr suddenly becomes puzzled.

NAYR (To self): How can Viswill still be alive? I must meditate on this.

Korriban battlefield.ext

JEDI GUARDIAN NAES ENAEK: For the Republic!

The Jedi and the commandoes charge at the Sith, each side taking out many as they clash

Naes is much like his father, Nayr, when it comes to appearance. But, when it goes for the Jedi Code, they can't be more different. Nayr plans his future before taking it out, and only attacks if absolutely necessary. And if attack is the last option, he relies on stunning or knock-out powers. Naes on the other hand likes to play things by ear. If he has a chance to attack, he will, using destructive Force powers that will successfully take down an opponent for good. Yet he doesn't stray towards the dark side.


End file.
